Due to the communications boom brought on by the popularization of wireless communication devices and the Internet, there presently exists an increasing opportunity for telecommunications initiated services involving these increasingly prominent media. However, the configuration and operation of the existing telephone networks, wireless data networks, and the Internet inhibits the implementation of many new services that would rely on the integrated operation of these systems. Therefore, there presently exists an opportunity for improving the integration of the telecommunications system, the wireless data system, and the Internet to provide a wide range of new services that can be conveniently and cost effectively provided through these media.